Casserole Kisses
by Roxius
Summary: A sequel of sorts to 'You're Stinkin' Rich, Aren't You'. Mio is getting worried that Tsumugi only invited her over to eat some casserole, when all she really wants is to have sex. Mio X Tsumugi. Some OOCness? Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian, femmeslash.


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

A/N: Man, I just can't picture any of these characters in a lesbian relationship...or being straight, either. It's weird.

Plus, I can barely think of ANYTHING to write for this series at all! It's just too hard!!!

This fic sort of takes place after 'Your Parents Are Stinkin' Rich, Aren't They?'...some OOCness is present, especially since Mio is a horny lesbian in this. But...can you really blame her? Besides, I think she could probably be a bit more flirtatious and such when alone with someone she likes...I guess...

* * *

"You look rather distressed, Mio-chan...do you not like the casserole I made just for you?"

Mio glanced up and saw that Tsumugi was staring at her from across the table. Then, she looked back down at the plate of casserole in front of her. "Oh, no...no...the casserole is very good...very good...I like it alot..."

Tsumugi beamed. "Thank you! It's an old family recipe, you know...! The cooks offered to help, but I wanted to make something with my own hands for my sweet little girlfriend..."

"Really now? Is that so?" Mio asked, feigning a look of interest.

Tsumugi nodded, and shoved a forkful of casserole into her mouth. "Hmm."

"You're so sweet..."

"Hee hee."

It definitely wasn't the casserole that was bothering Mio; in fact, it was quite delicious. What really made the raven-haired girl uncomfortable was the fact that Tsumugi had invited her over to her house earlier that day, only for both of the blonde's parents to be out on business. So, besides for the occasional butler or maid seen passing through, the two girls had the entire house to themselves...

...and yet, despite all of this, Tsumugi Kotobuki, who had already been Mio's girlfriend for the last few months, had yet to make a move on her.

'Argh...why can't we just have sex already?!' Mio thought, violently thrusting the tip of her fork into her casserole. It wasn't like they would be risking being found out; everyone in town already knew of their relationship, thanks to Mio's parents' constant bragging about how they're going to have a 'wealthy daughter-in-law' to support them in their later years. Besides, Mio knew without a doubt that Mugi wanted this just as bad as she did. She was pretty well-known for constantly thinking up of lesbian situations concerning her best friends. So...what was the problem, then? She wasn't getting any younger!

Tsumugi took a tiny sip from her tea cup, and glanced out the window to see a pair of doves fly by. "Ahh...this is really nice, isn't it, Mio-chan?" she remarked with a peaceful look on her face.

Mio, however, continued to stare at Tsumugi as she spoke. "Yes...it's very nice...veeeeery nice...hmm mmm mmm..." she licked her lips in a lustful manner, just to emphasize what she was hinting at, but it went unnoticed by the blonde girl.

"Do you enjoy being in the Light Music club?" Tsumugi then asked. Mio sighed inwardly; what was this, 20 questions? When were they going to bed?

"Yes, I do enjoy it," Mio replied, fighting hard to keep herself from jumping the blonde right that second, "It's because of that club, and Ritsu-chan's nagging, that we met...and fell in love."

Tsumugi smiled the kind of smile that melted Mio's heart every time she saw it. "Yes...I'm happy to be apart of that club, too..."

They spoke like this for a while, and then Tsumugi just sat there in silence, while Mio was beginning to get rather edgy. She was busy trying to think of what kind of panties Tsumugi had decided to wear today.

"Would you like some more tea, Mio-chan?" Tsumugi suddenly asked, snapping Mio back to reality.

"N...No," Mio shook her head, "I'm...I'm fine...I think I've eaten my fill of your delicious casserole, too..."

"Oh, okay. I'll just take your cup and bring it over to the kitchen to be washed, then." Tsumugi pushed her seat back and slowly stood up. Not once did Mio tear her eyes away from the blonde girl as she slowly walked over to her. Just as Tsumugi lowered her hand to grab Mio's cup, Mio reached out and suddenly clutched tightly onto her girlfriend's arm with astounding strength. She just couldn't take it anymore; she wanted Tsumugi NOW.

Tsumugi let out a tiny gasp. "M...Mio-chan?! W-What're you doing...?!"

"Shh...I'm doing what I want, if that's alright with you. I'm getting tired of waiting." Mio stated.

Tsumugi was thrust forward with a powerful pull, and she landed onto Mio's lap. Raising her head, Tsumugi realized her face was now barely inches from Mio's. A bright-red blush adorned her cheeks. Closing her eyes, Mio immediately pressed her puckered lips against Tsumugi's. She placed her other hand lightly upon Tsumugi's left buttock, and gave it a tiny squeeze. It was nice and soft; not too big, not too small. Mio gave it another squeeze just for the hell of it. Her hair, which a few strands had brushed against Mio's nose a few times, carried the faint scent of peaches.

One of the maids began to enter the dining room, but the moment she caught sight of Mio and Tsumugi kissing, she quickly rushed off down the hall, flustered and traumatized beyond belief.

Tsumugi let out a groan as Mio's luscious tongue explored every reachable crevice of her mouth. Tsumugi wrapped her arms around Mio's neck and forced her own tongue in as deeply as she could. Their breasts rubbed vivaciously together as they both fought to gain dominance. If it matter for anything, Mio had already beaten Tsumugi in the cleavage department.

When the two girls finally broke apart for a breath of air, a trail of saliva now hung like a bridge between their lips. Mio stared deeply into Tsumugi's sapphire-blue eyes, feeling like she could just fall into them and drown without a care in the world. Tsumugi had a dreamy look on her face; she had definitely enjoyed it.

"Hah...hah...hah...since you didn't seem to be going ahead any time soon, I decided to take up the job of starting things off myself..." Mio explained hastily, her breath still having yet to return.

Tsumugi chuckled sweetly, and brushed a few locks of hair out of her face. "Silly...we were going to head up to my room right after I had put away the dishes...what, did you think I only asked you over to my house without my parents around just so we could eat casserole? You're really a cute one, Mio-chan..."

"Oh...I...I didn't know that..." Mio now felt rather embarrassed with herself for some reason.

"You need to be more patient, sweetie," Tsumugi cooed softly, giving Mio a tiny kiss on the nose. Mio couldn't help but smile when Tsumugi spoke to her like that.

"Well, then...shall we make our way up to your bedroom? I definitely don't want to let this moment go to waste..." Mio remarked quietly, kissing Tsumugi again.

Tsumugi gently brushed her hand against Mio's cheek in a loving manner. "Of course...my love. Take me there, and you may have your way with me!" Although Tsumugi was being a bit over-dramatic, Mio couldn't help but get excited over it.

Mio slowly lifted herself up, and carried her beloved darling Tsumugi bridal-style as the two girls headed off to the bedroom to spend some "quality time" together...


End file.
